


That was payback wasn't it?

by LeonNeon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNeon/pseuds/LeonNeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea. Grif and Agent Washington. Possible payback on Wash's part. Slow start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was payback wasn't it?

Wash couldn't help but chuckle at the sight he was seeing. "Someone Help!!" Yelled out Grif as both Feds and Rebels countinued to beat him. The only time the two armies got along is when they got tired of running laps as punishment from one man's laziness. A yell brought him out of his thoughts, and he laughed out at the scene in front of him. Grif had his arms around Lopez's waist while trying to kick two of the younger soliders to get away. Though it wasn't working since about thirty more soldiers came to help their friends. Simmons was telling them to kick the laziness out of him while Donut was making several uncomfortable.  
While holding his sides, eyes shut close and head bowed down Wash didn't notice that everyone stop and were watching him. Noticing the lack of shouts Wash looked up and froze.


End file.
